


The "L" Word

by clato27



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sex, moonshine making, there's only 3 things tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Nathan tried to tell Monty he loved him and the one time Monty beat him to it.</p><p>Or Miller is to sissy to tell Monty he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "L" Word

 

1.

 

Nathan spends all his free time with Monty. 

 

He’s not sure when free time all of a sudden became Monty time, but Nathan isn’t complaining. If anything, he is encouraging it. 

 

It’s always nice, wether they’re making out in Nathan’s room, or Monty’s sitting with him while he’s on guard duty, or Nathan’s laying on the floor of the workshop while Monty works, or they’re doing some boring chore together. It’s always nice and may or may not be bordering on codependency, but that’s ok. 

 

Today Monty is teaching Nathan how to make moonshine. 

 

Ok, it’s more Monty doing all the work while Nathan is really just watching and pretending to work when someone comes in. It’s Monroe’s 18th birthday the next day and the delinquents are allowed to have a “small gathering.” It’s more of a party now and Nathan is trying to avoid setting up. He’s lucky his boyfriend lets him be lazy. 

 

Nathan’s leaning against the table and watching Monty add ingredients to the new still. It’s relaxing, watching Monty in his element and why Nathan spends all his time watching Monty work. 

 

“Why do you call me MIller?” Nathan asked, breaking their comfortable silence. “You could just call me Nathan. Or Nate. I mean, if anyone should call me by my first name it should be my boyfriend.”

 

Monty doesn’t look up from where he’s measuring out the sugar. “It’s to confuse people,” he says as if it’s obvious. He levels the sugar in the measuring cup, his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

 

Nathan only gets distracted by Monty’s lips for a second before he asks, “To confuse people?”

 

“Yeah,” Monty says, looking up at Nathan and sending him a smile. “If I start calling you Nathan, everyone will. Or at least some people will. Then you’ll lose your rep as a big, scary dude and instead become Nathan. Nathan isn’t a scary name, Miller. It makes you seem like marshmallow. We can’t have that. My smartness and your scariness are what make us the power couple of this place. Plus, when we get married and you become Nathan Green, everyone will still be calling you Miller, but that won’t be your name. People will be all, ‘where did the Miller come from?’ ‘Why do people call him that?’ ‘Is it his middle name?’ While everyone is trying to figure out what your name is, you’ll still have your scary rep and we’ll be off to the side laughing at everyone’s confusion.”

 

Nathan laughs, leaning his head against his hand. “You truly are a mad scientist,” he grins. 

 

“It’s the only fun kind of scientist,” Monty shoots back, grinning just as wide. 

 

Then they fall back into their comfortable silence and then it hits him like a truck: Nathan is in love with Monty. 

 

At first it scares him, terrifies him, but then it passes because who in their right mind would not fall in love with Monty Green. The fear passes as quickly as it came and is replaced with a warm feeling in his chest because, fuck yeah, he loves Monty Green. And Monty loves him too, or at least wants to marry him eventually. Nathan is definitely ok with that. 

 

Now, Nathan just wants to kiss him, or hug him, or tell him how excited he is to someday become Nathan Green. 

 

“Mont, I-” but then Nathan gets interrupted by Wick sticking his head into the tent. 

 

“Green bean, Miller-man, we got a guard coming this way, you better hide the still,” he warns and they jump into action to hide the still, Nathan’s words forgotten. 

 

2.

 

Nathan hates the night shifts.

 

It’s cold as shit and he’s missing some epic cuddle time with Monty. It’s basically pointless now, with the Mountain Men gone and with the alliance with the grounders. 

 

He’s walking back to his quarters (or Monty’s tent, he hasn’t decided yet) when he passes by the engineers tent. He stopped when he noticed the light coming through the small opening. He looks at the beam of light shining across the ground and sighs. 

 

He is about to drag a cranky engineer back to bed. 

 

What he finds in the tent was not what he expected. He thought he’d find Wick asleep at his worktable or Monty lifelessly staring at his latest project or Raven hitting something with a wrench and claiming that she’s fixing it. He’s walked in on all of this before, multiple times actually.

 

But he’s never walked in to see Monty sobbing in front of the radio. 

 

Monty falls into him, his arms wrapping around Nathan’s middle and his head leaning against Nathan’s chest. His sobs have stopped, but tears are still running down his face and into Nathan’s shirt. And Nathan just held him, held him tight against his chest until Monty stopped crying and slowly pulled away. 

 

“Sorry,” Monty sniffled, wiping at his face. 

 

Nathan gingerly sat in the seat next to him, never removing his hand from Monty’s back. “Don’t be sorry.”

 

Monty looks up at Nathan, his eyes sad and bloodshot. “What if we never find them?” Monty asks, his voice barely over a whisper. 

 

Nathan sighs, looking down at the table, his hand moving in soothing circles over Monty’s back. Monty’s been trying to find Argo station, or any other Ark station really. It’s been months since the Ark had come down and they hadn’t heard from any other station. It’s just been radio silence. 

 

Monty’s parents were on Argo. 

 

“What if they’re out there and are in trouble? What if they think I’m dead? What if they’re dead, Nate? I’ll have no way of knowing. What of we never find them?” Monty’s eyes are welling with tears again and Nathan pulls him into him, holding his head against his own chest and burying his face into Monty’s hair. 

 

The words are on the tip of this tongue:  _ I love you, Monty. It’ll be ok. _ He could say it, tell Monty it doesn’t matter if he finds his parents because Nathan loves him, Nathan will be his new family, but that won’t make Monty feel better. So he doesn’t tell Monty he loves him, not tonight. “We’ll find them, Monty. It may take a while, but you’ll find them. I know it.”

 

3.

 

Sex with Monty is the best thing Nathan has ever experienced. 

 

Given, everything with Monty is the best thing ever, but sex is something different. It’s something so intimate that Nathan can’t even fathom doing it with another person. He loves how flushed Monty gets and how loud he can be. Monty’s gasps and moans are like music to his ears and the love bites Monty leaves on him are like art. 

 

He loves sex with Monty almost as much as he loves Monty himself. 

 

Right now, when they’re alone in Nathan’s room and Monty is tight and hot around him, Nathan can’t think straight. All he can think of is Monty. This could be it, the moment he tells Monty he loves him. It’s nice and intimate and perfect, but then he stops for a second because would that be to cliche to declare your love during sex?

 

“What the fuck, Miller?” Monty asks, his breathing ragged and shallow. “Why’d you stop.”

 

“I was, uh...” he trails off because, yeah, it is terrible cliche to tell someone you love them when you have your dick in their ass. So yeah, the I love you is going to wait until another day. 

 

“You just was, uh?” Monty asked and, man, is he sassy as fuck in bed. 

 

Nathan just reaches down and kisses him shortly before saying, “I’m just start up again, ok?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Good  _ idea _ ,” Monty says, his voice raising an octave when Nathan rolls his hips. 

 

+1. 

 

The night air is cool, but Monty is warm against Nathan’s side. 

 

It’s a beautiful night, so clear that he can see all the stars in the sky and cold enough to see his breath in front of his face when he breathes. 

 

“It’s to fucking cold for this,” Nathan says. 

 

Monty laughs. “No it’s not. It’s perfect.” Nathan groans as a response so Monty shoves him onto his back, crawling over Nathan’s front. “This better?” Monty asks, his elbows on either side of Nathan’s head. 

 

Monty kisses him before he can answer. Nathan’s hands slide under Monty’s shirt, tracing his sides with his cold hands. Monty shivers and Nathan smiles against his lips. “Told ya.”

 

“Shut up,” Monty fires back before Nathan kisses him again. They kiss for a few more minutes before Monty pulls away again, looking t Miller like he’s looking at the stars. 

 

And now is the moment, here on top of Alpha with nothing but the sky above them and the ground below them. Now is the time to tell Monty that he loves him. 

 

But then Monty beats him to it, “I love you, Nate,” Monty whispers. His thumb stroking Nathan’s cheek and he’s got that small smile on his face. He looks so soft, lovable, and Monty that Nathan can’t even be and that he said it first. 

  
_ Yeah, this way works too _ , Nathan thinks before whispering back, “I love you too.” 


End file.
